Viejo, Lobo y Loco
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Desafio de un Remus/Hermione para el Foro Chocolate y Menta. La pasión entre dos personas llega en muchos sentidos y a diferentes edades. Pero como toda pasión nos aleja o nos acerca.


**Viejo, lobo y loco… **

**(Remus/Hermione)**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

**Pasión:** Movimiento impetuoso del alma.

Te acercan a un objeto o te alejan de él.

*+*+*+*

Remus Lupin sabía que no la debería de ver así, ella era apenas una niña y él le doblaba la edad, casi podía ser su padre. ¿Desde cuándo las faldas grises del colegio eran tan cortas?, se preguntó por segunda ocasión. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, en su tiempo, las faldas no eran tan pequeñas, ni las blusas tan entalladas, ni las mujeres tan desarrolladas.

Si, Hermione Granger estaba convirtiéndose en una joven mujer hermosa, y él no tenía ningún derecho de mirar lo prohibido.

El lobo dentro de él aulló de impaciencia.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Hermione, donde están Harry y Ron? – Preguntó Remus apostando por un tema más seguro, pero la chica provocó que la evasiva se fuera por la cañería.

La joven no contestó, bufó algo parecido _¿a quién le importa?_, mientras se perdía de nuevo en la lectura de su libro, con el movimiento, su falta subió un poco mas exponiendo su muslo por debajo de la mesa.

Debería de estar investigando el encargo de Ojo Loco, no tratando de ver un poco de piel de esa adolecente. ¿Qué le sucedía?, debía de ser el llamado de la luna que había empezado antes, sumado al haber estado sin ninguna bruja por mucho tiempo.

La soledad, no era buena para hombres lobos maduros. Menos para los que entraban en contacto con adolecentes en plenitud de la vida. Se reprendió de nuevo buscando una salida, atravesó el salón dirigiéndose a la estantería buscando un libro que no necesitaba. No debía de ver de esa forma a Hermione Granger.

Había leído por tercera ocasión el mismo párrafo, estaba irritable, enojada y frustrada, ¿Por qué siempre se relacionaba con niños de poca sensibilidad?. Primero, su irritante pelea con Victor "Pudoroso" Krum, para acabar su brillante semana, con los comentarios absurdos de Ronald "Inmaduro" Weasley. Así que no había quedado otra opción, más que ayudar al profesor Lupin en su búsqueda para la Orden.

Dirigió su mirada al hombre que le daba la espalda en esos momentos, tenía su mirada perdida en uno de los libros de la estantería de ese olvidado salón de clases, les habían aconsejado utilizar aquel salón, por lo insolado y por la privacidad que representaba para la investigación; regresó su mirada al profesor Lupin, Remus, se corrigió Hermione, ya no era su maestro tenia años sin serlo.

Lo observó de nuevo, era alto, delgado de una forma maciza, a pesar de estar en mediados de la treintena, de las cicatrices y de las canas prematuras, era un hombre guapo, de una forma cruda e intelectual, no como los jóvenes que la rodeaban, las canas perladas matizaban principalmente los costados de su frente por encima de sus orejas, sobre los tonos grisáceos y marrones de su color natural de cabello.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lo estuvo observando y la parte dentro de ella, que normalmente no respondía de esa forma a la visión masculina de un hombre que se veía cansado, rudo y a la vez peligroso, de una forma incontrolable a pesar de la calma del exterior, le provocaban calores especiales en su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y algo extraño paso dentro de ellos, Hermione lo pudo sentir mientras un escalofrío recorría parte de su ser, humedeciendo sus entrañas. Estaba sentado sobre el otro lado de la mesa justo frente a ella, la mirada que le dirigió no era la de un maestro, un mentor o un amigo maduro, fue una mirada intensa y lujuriosa, quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero la mirada penetrante del profesor Lupin no le permitió. Sonrió de una forma peligrosa y lobuna, reflejando al lobo dentro de él.

Una sonrisa de invitación, definió Hermione. Aceptó a la invitación, la parte racional de su cabeza afirmó su decisión. Remus John Lupin a pesar de la situación era un caballero, pero para sorpresa de ella el ex-profesor cruzó la habitación, colocándose a su lado ubicando un libro entre sus manos sobre el que ella ya sostenía.

-Esto es más interesante…- gruño Remus.

Muy a su pesar Hermione se sonrojó, estaba a punto de terminar con ese juego peligroso cuando el sonrió de nuevo, señalando con uno de sus dedos largos y con cicatrices uno de los párrafos del libro, su mente estaba en otro lugar ya que no pudo leer ni distinguir la letras que se le mostraban.

Estaba completamente loco, no había duda que la luna y el instinto lo habían perturbado, pudo oler la excitación de la joven desde el otro lado de la habitación, era la razón por la que se había acercado, no era correcto lo que hacía, en otra situación estaría avergonzado de sí mismo, pero eso no importaba ahora, se sentía como el lobo feroz apunto de comerse a la caperucita.

Estaba seguro que Hermione estaba teniendo la misma reacción que él. Estaba a punto de jugarse el todo por el todo. Estaba loco, perturbado y excitado. No importaba la Orden, la diferencia de edades o que en estos momento el fuera peligroso.

Esto no estaba bien, él quería a otra mujer totalmente diferente a esa niña, pero a la otra a la que amaba, no le podía ofrecer nada, era viejo, pobre y un licántropo, la mujer que él quería no estaba ahí, la mujer que él quería estaba fuera de su alcance.

Debía de haber algo mal dentro de él culpa del veneno de su sangre, pero le atraían las mujeres jóvenes. Jóvenes, hermosas y fuertes.

Y Hermione Granger era una de ellas.

Sentía que estaba respirando entrecortadamente, se sentía excitada y deliciosamente asustada. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pidiendo en silenció, lo que Victor a pesar de la fama y la edad tenía miedo y vergüenza de dar, de demostrar, pero sobre todo aquello sabía que pedía lo que la inmadurez del hombre a quien en realidad amaba no dejaba expresar.

Estaba jugando con juego, no sabía que podía pasar. La dominó la presencia del profesor.

Lupin colocó su dedo sobre la mano de ella dando ligeros círculos que recorrían su piel como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Ambos estaba perdidos entre el despertar de los pétalos entre mayo y diciembre (*).

Había una fuerza en su dedo y en todo su personalidad que provocaban que siguiera su mandato silencioso a la pasión.

Sentía la luna iluminar desde lo alto la negrura de la noche, dejando pasar la luz azulada por la ventana del salón. Se acercó a ella, pegando su rostro en su cuello entre la mata de cabello castaño, aspiró fuertemente, olía a libros y a excitación, olía a mujer, sus olores favoritos.

Ella había dejado su inocencia tiempo atrás, pero esto era nuevo y peligroso. Se sentía cada vez mas excitada, la cima de sus pechos se endurecieron a través de su blusa, Remus gruñó abalanzándose sobre ella, como un animal hambriento por su presa, empujándola sobre la mesa tirando los libros, los tinteros y las plumas en el piso del lúgubre salón, acomodándose sobre ella, Hermione podía sentir su rigidez entre sus muslos. Esto era lo que ella quería, quería a un hombre maduro capaz de poner su disciplinado mundo de cabeza.

Remus Lupin había enseñados múltiples cosas en el pasado, basado en la confianza del conocimiento mezclado con gentileza y humor, pero en esta ocasión el tipo de conocimiento que le estaba impartiendo era tan diferente al conocido, materia, sensación y forma diferente, la gentileza y el humor había sido depurado por la lujuria, el magnetismo animal y la dominación dentro de él.

Ambos atacaron sus bocas, tentativamente primero conociendo la madures y la juventud de sus bocas, después se atacaron con una pasión desinhibida estimulada por la lengua de él dentro de la boca de ella.

Ella se dejó manejar, por una vez en su vida no quería tener el control quería dejarse controlar, guiar, por lugares que ella no conocían del todo aún.

La sensación y el sabor del mejor chocolate no se comparaban a esto que estaban sintiendo. Hermione tenía una capacidad de ver en él, sus más oscuros secretos, el deseo dentro de él no era ningún obstáculo para ella, al contrario parecía encenderse más.

Remus se aventuró a tocar el busto de Hermione sobre su blusa, el viejo lobo dentro de él, aulló de excitación queriendo ser liberado. Los tocó, masajeó y los poseyó entre sus manos, aspiró de nuevo llenándose con el aroma de la joven entre sus brazos y entre su cuerpo, los apretó fuerte mente provocando casi dolor, Remus se reprendió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿esto no era correcto?, ¿Qué pensaría, Harry, La orden, los Weasleys?, ¿Cómo podría ver de nuevo a la cara a la mujer que quería?, todo porque el lobo dentro de él quería satisfacción sexual.

Hermione trató de quitar las ropas viejas y grisáceas de Remus, parecía que el estaba ocupado entre el olor de su cuello, sus caricias y sus besos que no se dio cuanto que había quedado solo en pantalones, con el pecho descubierto. Hermione gimió, el pecho de Remus era ancho, fuerte, con una mata de vello espeso que se perdía dentro de su pantalón; tenia cicatrices que a pesar de ser desagradables le daban personalidad a aquel hombre martirizado, por el lobo macho dentro de él.

El gemido torturado de Hermione lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Hermione, esto no está bien. – Gruñó Remus tratando sin ganas de alejarse de ella.

-¿por qué no? - lo encaró Hermione mientras envolvía la cintura de Lupin con las piernas, sin dejarlo escapar – Harry y Ginny lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros? ¿Qué me doblas la edad? –Lo besó de lleno en la boca - ¿que fuiste mi profesor? – Tomó la cabellera de Lupin pegándolo a ella -¿Cuál? – exigió Hermione.

-Que tu no me amas… - Gruñó entrecortadamente sobre el pecho de Hermione

-Ni tu tampoco, entonces, ¿qué importa?-

_Chica lista_, pensó Remus, al tiempo que penetró con un gruñido canino la boca y el resto del cuerpo de Hermione. Lupin sonrió con la lujuria y la excitación en sus ojos, por un momento Hermione tuvo miedo, eso nunca lo había fantaseado, ni pensado en sus más salvajes sueños.

Él tenía razón, no era igual a lo que tenían sus amigos, ellos lo hacían por amor, y ellos dos, solo por excitación y frustración.

El profesor Remus Lupin estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo como nunca pensó que alguna persona lo haría. ¿Estaba loca?, no lo amaba, ni siquiera le había llamado la atención hasta ese momento, pero lo que estaba haciendo Remus la estaba volviendo loca poco a poco. Sintió su gran mano entre sus piernas por debajo de la falda, tocando parte sensibles de ella por encima de su delgada ropa interior.

Los besos que compartían eran hambrientos y salvajes, Lupin colocó sus manos sobre sus glúteos pegándola a la dureza de su excitación. Gruño por el contacto con su dolorida erección, Hermione se sentía entumecida y humedecida, cada empuje, cada contacto ellos, lo afirmaba. Aun con la ropa puesta parecía que sus pieles quemaban. Sus movimientos eran lujuriosamente salvajes, ninguno hablaba, solo gemían y buscaban algo en ellos que no podían tener en las personas que amaban.

Encerrados por sus pasiones, Remus empujó entre sus piernas amoldándose al cuerpo de Hermione, ambos gritaron cuando la liberación llegó con una fuerte envestida, ensuciando sus ropas con la excitación del momento.

Se observaron, hasta ese momento Hermione no había estado consiente de la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido. Remus se alejó de ella como si quemará su presencia o su contacto, giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la joven.

¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?, Hermione podía ser su hija, se sentía una porquería, tenia años que no se sentía como el animal que representaba, trató de serenarse, lo último que quería era ver el resultado de su falta de control. Tomó su varita que estaba en una la mesa de los profesores, realizó un hechizo para limpiar sus pantalones muestra tangible de sus actos, trató de encontrar las palabras necesarias para disculparse y enmendar de algún modo su falta, pero estas no llegaban a su mente.

¿Qué había hecho?, como volvería a mirar a la cara al profesor Lupin. Se había comportado como una gata enceló, como una mujerzuela, el profesor debería de estar pensando lo peor de ella, como pudo dejarse llevar de tal forma por la necesidad de sentirse una mujer de verdad, ¿los últimos meses no le habían enseñado nada?. Se bajó de la mesa apresuradamente, mientras trataba de acomodar sus ropas.

No podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba disculpar su falta de alguna forma.

- Hermione discúlpame… yo.. – dijo Remus Lupin.

Su disculpa quedó en el vacío, ya que en el insolado salón solo se encontraba él. Hermione Granger había dado por terminado ese asunto entre ellos. Asuntó que nunca debió suceder, y lo mejor sería olvidar y seguir adelante con sus vidas, con las personas indicadas para ellos, personas que algún día, los llenaran de la forma que necesitaban, no solo física sino emocionalmente.

Tal encuentro, entre el ex-profesor y la alumna más brillante de la clase, no debió de suceder, pero estos errores eran parte de los obstáculos que los seres humanos deben de superar para alcanzar por fin, la felicidad.

The End.

* * *

(*) Las relaciones ente hombres maduros y mujeres jóvenes se les llama relaciones de diciembre y mayo. (Una vez dirigí a una alumna una tesina de eso).

(**) Esto no iba a terminar así, terminaba con Hermione y Tonks cruzándose en el camino, pero ya era mucho.

(***) no tuve corazón para poner más intimidad entre ellos, créanme, lo PENSÉ, pero sería difícil que después ambos terminaran con Ron y Tonks en sus vidas.

(****) terminé de leer de corrido todo y me dpi cuenta que tengo como tres tabús en todo el fic jaja si no saben que es un tabú se los dejo de tarea.

SIN TOMATAZOS!!!!


End file.
